New Year's Kiss
by sharksinsunglasses
Summary: It's New Year's and the nations decide to throw a party. Many indulge in the tradition of kissing your loved one at midnight for good luck. Yaoi, possible yuri. Different pairing every chapter. Second: Russia/China.
1. AmeicaxJapan

A/N: First story. Not much to say about it. Title pretty much says it all. Each chapter will focus on a different pairing and their kiss on New Year's.

Overall rating: T, but this one's probably K+ at most

First Pairing: America/Japan

* * *

New Year's Kiss

Chapter 1: Culture Shock

It was New Year's Day and the nations had decided to take the day off from whatever meetings were going to be held that day just to celebrate. Most of them had just lazed around, enjoying the free time with friends they didn't get to see often. Hong Kong had brought out some of his firecrackers which several nations, including Sealand, Denmark, Prussia, Canada, and Cuba, had had fun setting them off outside the building, by request of Arthur.

By evening, thanks to America, France, Hungry, Italy, and Finland, the meeting room had been transformed. Alfred had set up a giant TV at the front of the room just to watch the ball drop in Time Square at midnight. Tino had taken care of the decorations, with some help from Berwald. Francis, Elizaveta, and Feliciano had made enough food to feed an army.

As Kiku looked around the room he couldn't help but to be impressed. Tino had hung streamers from the ceiling and walls (no doubt with assistance from Berwald). There was an amazing selection of snacks, including for more pasta than was probably necessary. _Is pasta even a party food?_, he wondered. Of course, for Feliciano, pasta went with just about any occasion. The gigantic TV set up at the front of the room was showing Time Square, the enormous ball standing out against the night sky.

The party had been going on for the past hour and a half or so it started at 10:30). No one was really _that_ drunk yet. They were probably saving it for after midnight, when the party would really kick in. Most nations had just been hanging around and eating. It wasn't formal or anything, so they could pretty much wear what the wanted. He had just come in a simple dark blue kimono. Nothing too fancy.

"It's totally awesome, isn't it?" Kiku turned around to see Alfred standing behind him, huge grin on his face as he looked at the television screen. He was just wearing a pair of old jeans and a red button down shirt. And his usual bomber jacket. Seems like he didn't feel the need to dress up either.

"Yes, time square looks wonderful, Alfred-san" Alfred turned to him with a slightly mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I was talking about my amazing television,actually. But yeah, time square does look pretty damn amazing right now, doesn't it," he said, grinning down at Kiku.

_Walked right into that one, didn't I_, he thought, giving Alfred an amused half-smile. It turned into a confused look as started looking him up and down. Was he wearing something offensive?

"What's wrong? Did I wear something inappropriate? I will change if that is the case..." He paused as Alfred began laughing. He felt the heat rise on his cheeks as he looked down at the floor, thinking he'd said something odd.

"Nah, you look fine. More than fine actually," Alfred said, giving him another once over, admiring how cute and elegant Kiku looked in even something as simple as that kimono. Kiku blushed an even deeper red, embarrassed for an entirely different reason this time.

Alfred smirked at the adorable sight of Kiku trying, and failing, to hide his bright red face. His thought's were interrupted by some rather loud banter behind him. He looked to see Turkey coming on to a very irritated Greece, who looked like he would love nothing more than to sick every one of his cats on him. Alfred would've shrugged it off... if he hadn't heard a comment from Turkey about asking Kiku for a kiss if Heracles wouldn't give him one.

Kiku didn't think he could be anymore embarrassed when he was pulled close to Alfred's side, whose arm was tight around Kiku's shoulders.

Kiku looked up to question the action, but stopped when he noticed Alfred glaring at something off to their left. He looked over, expecting to see Russia or maybe even Prussia talking to Canada again, but he only saw Turkey bugging Greece again, with a silent Egypt watching. Nothing unusual there.

Alfred had turned back to the television by this point and started when he saw the time on the screen. He whistled to get everyone's attention on him (where it rightfully belonged).

"Alright everyone, we've only got a few minutes to count-down. Get what you need to get, be were you need to be and get ready for the big count-down!," Alfred shouted to the crowd of nations. All at once, everyone started moving around, going to do what they apparently needed to do. Kiku turned to Alfred, a bit confused on what exactly they needed to do. He usually spent New Years at home, so he wasn't sure exactly what almost everyone was doing.

"Alfred, exactly what would they need to get for the count-down," Kiku asked, pointedly looking at the TV as he asked this, still a bit embarrassed from Alfred's earlier comment. Alfred just grinned at him.

"Oh, you know, just things like party favors and such to set off at midnight. Maybe some more of Hong Kong's firecrackers that Arthur didn't confiscate." He shrugged, before grinning again, "they're probably getting close to the person they want to kiss, too."

"Kiss?" Kiku wasn't sure where this was going, but he could feel his cheeks heat up again as he thought of the possibilities.

"Yeah, there's a tradition that you kiss the person you like at midnight for good luck, that way you will stay together for the entire year," He said all this looking right at Kiku, with that same grin, but a rather intense was in his eyes.

"Ah, I see." Kiku said, looking at the ground this time, trying not to think about what it would be to like to kiss Alfred. He looked up when he heard a familiar sounding shout. They turned to see Russia carrying a protesting and vibrantly blushing across the room China before stopping against the far wall.

"Looks like the commie bastard is getting into the spirit. Go figure he's stake out the closet, too," he said with a slight glare in Ivan's direction. Kiku looked behind Ivan's large form to see that he was indeed standing in front of the rooms only closet. _But why would... oh_, Kiku tried to forget just why Ivan wanted the closet... and Yao, as soon as he thought of it. He looked back to Alfred to see that the smirk had returned. With double the intensity.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Russia has the right idea there," he said.

"Exactly what are you talking ab... AH!," Kiku yelled out in surprise as Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up so their faces were level with each others. Kiku blushed harder than he had all night and gave Alfred a questioning look, unable to find his voice at that moment. Alfred just grinned and turned to the crown of nations again.

"Alright everyone" he shouted, raising a fist into the air, letting go of Kiku with one arm the process. Kiku wrapped his arms around Alfreds' neck, for fear of falling, but Alfreds' strength prevented this from happening. "Let's begin the countdown!!! 10... 9... 8..."

Many of the nations began the countdown with him. "7... 6..." Kiku turned his head back to the screen to watch the ball drop, wondering why Alfred had lifted him up like this. "5...4..." It couldn't be because he wanted to kiss him... could it? "3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" There were several loud pops and and bangs as people set off party favors and, indeed, there had still been some of Hong Kong's firecrackers floating around somewhere.

He felt a hand on his cheek, gently turning his head back to face Alfred. He didn't even have time to open his mouth to speak before a pair of lips were on his. He was so shocked that Alfred actually went through with the kiss that he couldn't move for a second, but eventually let his eyes fall closed and shyly kissed back. Kiku was surprised at how gentle Alfred was being. He had expected something more aggressive from the loud American, but Alfred kept the kiss soft and loving.

They pulled back for air after a couple of minutes. Alfred rested his forehead on Kiku's and looked him in the eyes grinning that stupid grin of his that Kiku had always loved.

"If your going by your tradition, does this mean that you want to have a relationship with me?" Kiku asked after a few seconds of catching his breath, trying not to look too hopeful.

"Yes," Alfred said bluntly,"So how 'bout it?"

Kiku's only answer was to press his lips against Alfreds' again, ignoring the odd clicking sound in the back ground, before pulling away. "Does that answer you question?"

"Yep, but you know your stuck with me now right? And I don't just mean just for this year, either."

Kiku smiled, "I think I can live with that."

Alfred smiled back,"Great." He hooked one arm under Kiku's knees to hold him bridal style. "Since Russia and China stole the closet lets just go get something to drink." Kiku just nodded, giving Alfred a soft smile, before resting his head on Alfreds' shoulder. He was definitely going to like this New Year's tradition.

* * *

UPDATE: I rewrote parts of this chapter and added some more to it so it will fit better with another chapter that will go up later.

Other pairing that will be done: Russia/China; Prussia/Canada; France/England; Sweden/Finland; Korea/Hong Kong; ; ; Turkey/Greece; Lithuania/Poland; Denmark/Norway; Belarus/Ukraine; Estonia/Latvia; Austria/Switzerland

If anyone has any ideas for others, please tell me. I'll see what I can do.

Next chapter: Russia/China


	2. RussiaxChina

A/N: I'm so sorry this one is so late. I meant to finish this weeks ago, but I got lazy. I've decided to try to get at least one new chapter up every week . Possibly more than that if I can find the motivation to write a few at once.

Disclaimer (forgot last chapter): I do not own Hetalia. No matter how much I wish I did.

Pairing: Russia/China

* * *

New Year's Kiss

Chapter 2: Closet

Wang Yao relaxed in his chair, enjoying the festive atmosphere of the usually tense UN meeting room and watching the other nations mingle. He was glad that America had finally let a good idea get through that thick skull of his and had decided that all the nations should take the day off to enjoy New Year's (even though he probably just wanted an excuse to have a party). It wasn't often that the nations got to enjoy each others company without almost starting WWIII, so it was a nice change.

He turned from the crowd to observe Hong Kong and Korea, who were sharing his table. The former seemed to be fiddling with something under the table. Yao had a sneaking suspicion that England hadn't managed to confiscate all of Hong Kong's firecrackers. He'd tried to set them off inside the building despite the fact that he'd just come in from playing with them outside. The latter had been oddly quiet for a while. Normally, Yao would welcome the silence, but this time he couldn't help but pity Hong Kong. Korea only looked at someone like that just before their breasts (and maybe more this time if the intensity in his eyes was anything to go by) were about to become property of Korea.

A loud whistle from the front of the room turned his attention away from his wayward brothers. He looked to the front to see a happily grinning Alfred with a heavily blushing Kiku held to his side with an arm around his shoulders. _About time one of them made a move._ Yao had seem the looks they gave the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was only a matter of time be fore one of them (Alfred) finally did something about it.

"Alright everyone," Alfred began, bringing Yao back from his thoughts, "we've only got a few minutes until countdown. Get what you need to get, be where you need to be, and be ready for the big countdown." Alfred finished his little speech before turning his attentions back to Kiku.

Yao watched as people started moving around, getting ready for the countdown to the New Year. Yao looked over to his left as he spotted Hing Kong getting up and moving back towards the door. Probably so he'd have an easy escape route from England after he set off those firecrackers.

"Watch where you set those off, aru," he shouted after him, "we don't need a repeat of what happened at Alfred's birthday party. He might press charges this time, aru." He only got a slight nod in response. At least there were fire extinguishers all over the room (a requirement when you had so many less-than-sane nations all in one room).

"Don't worry Aniki," he turned to Korea, who was now smiling a very eager kind of smile,"I'll go make sure Xing Ci(1) doesn't catch the decorations on fire again and burn the building down(2)." Before Yao could respond, he had already run off... in the opposite direction? _Probably going to try to sneak up on him._ He shook his head at his brother's antics, but couldn't stop a small smile from making it's way onto his face. No matter how irritating they were at least they kept life interesting.

He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yao looked up to see the slightly creepy, but still beautiful (at least in his opinion) lavender eyes of Russia. How such a large man could be so quiet, he will never know.

"Hello Ivan. Have you been enjoying the party, aru?," he asked his large friend.

"Da, America has some surprisingly good vodka. Yao has enjoyed it as well ?," he asked with that childish smile that was unnerving to most people, yet Yao had always found it more endearing than anything.

"Yes, now that the countdown is beginning soon, things should be getting even more interesting, aru" Yao looked around at all of the other nations, who seemed to be either looking for someone or getting their nerve up/molesting their potential partner in preparation for the traditional New Year's kiss.

Ivan nodded looking around as well before laughing. "Korea certainly seems to be in the spirit, da?"

Turning to were Ivan was looking, he noticed that Korea seemed to have succeeded in groping Hong Kong and seemed to be rubbing his chest... right in front of Sealand. Eyes widening, Yao looked to where Sweden was sitting, knowing he wouldn't take kindly to such a display in front of his "son". Luckily, he seemed to be quite preoccupied with Finland and hadn't noticed. By the time he looked back, Sealand was already running off with some of Hong Kong's firecrackers. Another tap on his shoulder turned his attentions back to his now slightly depressed-looking companion.

"Ivan, what's the matter, aru?", he asked his friend, concerned about the sudden mood change.

"Yao doesn't want to spend time with me. He would rather pay attention to his brothers." he said with an ever-growing pout.

Yao could have laughed. Of course it would have to be something so childish. Ivan was really like a big kid sometimes. Although, that was probably one of the things that drew him to the large nation in the first place...

"Of course I want to spend time with you, aru. I just worry about my brothers getting themselves hurt." Ivan thought about this for a second, then smiled again.

'Then Yao will do something to make up for ignoring me,da?"Yao would have told him that he wasn't ignoring him on purpose, but he had known Ivan long enough to know that once Ivan got an idea into his head it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise.

"Alright, aru. What do you want me to do?", he relented, wondering what he would come up with.

"I want Yao to be my New Year's Kiss"

"ARU!", Yao stammered a bit, not expecting such a thing. Then again, you never could predict what Ivan was thinking.

"Alright then, aru" _I'm not going to convince him otherwise after all. _Not that he really had any complaints.

Ivan's eyes lit up as he beamed down at Yao, obviously very happy. Then without any warning, Ivan leaned down and scooped Yao up into his arms. Yao barely had time to yelp in surprise before Ivan was took off towards the other side of the room.

"W-what are you doing, aru!", Yao demanded as he struggled in the Russian's arms.

"We are going to claim the closet before someone else gets it first. I'm sure Yao would not want to become Yao in front of everyone."

"I've told you, aru. China and Russia are not going to become one," Yao sighed, completely missing the implications of claiming the closet. He was getting slightly tired of Ivan constantly asking to become one. Especially since he asked everyone else the same thing. Not that he was jealous or anything. Surprisingly, Ivan just laughed, shaking his head.

"Not Russia and China, just Ivan and Yao," he said, still smiling down at Yao, stopping just in front of the closet door.

"Just... Oh...", Yao blushed lightly as he finally figured out just what Ivan was planning on doing with him. Not that he was really complaining.

He torn his gaze from Ivan's innocently smiling face as he heard a shout from the front. Alfred was calling attention to the start of the countdown, holding an embarrassed, yet non-protesting Kiku in his arms. It _almost_ made him feel a little less embarrassed to know that he wasn't the only one being held "against his will".

"Ah, the countdown is starting. Yao will count with me, da?" Yao could only nod.

"10... 9.." He looked up back up at Ivan while they counted down. He was looking toward the large TV screen, now showing the dropping of the ball in Time Square, with a very large smile across his face. This wasn't one of his usual intimidating smiles either. It was genuinely happy.

"8... 7... 6..." Yao couldn't help but to smile himself, letting his voice rise to match the level of the others. He couldn't help but feel happy that just being his New Year's Kiss would make Ivan happy.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

In a moment of boldness, surprising even himself, Yao reached up and grabbed Ivan scarf. He leaned up, while at the same time yanking Ivan down by his scarf, and kissed him firmly on the lips. Ivan's moment of shock allowed Yao to take the opportunity to shove his tongue through Ivan's slightly parted lips, wasting no time in exploring his mouth. Ivan recovered quickly and kissed back, battling Yao's tongue back with his own. Yao fought back, but eventually relented, knowing he wouldn't win.

He was so preoccupied with the kiss that he didn't even notice Ivan reach back, still holding him with one arm, and open the closet door before walking in. He only noticed after they had broken the kiss for air and heard the click of the door being locked(3).

Yao couldn't see anything in the dark, but he could feel Ivan's breath in his ear. The Russian nipped at the lobe before moving to his neck. Yao couldn't help but moan and turn his head to the side, giving Ivan more room to work. Ivan made his way down Yao's neck, kissing and nipping the smooth skin, eventually moving down to the junction between Yao's neck and shoulder. He focused his attentions there for a while, listening to Yao's still quiet moans (something he would have to change) leaving a dark love bite on Yao's pale skin, before pulling away to whisper into his ear.

"One day every one will become one with _Russia_, but Yao is the only one who will become one with _Ivan." _

Before Yao could respond, Ivan had already sealed their lips in another kiss. Yao smiled into the kiss as he started fiddling with the buttons of Ivan's jacket.

_I believe this is going to be a good year for me, aru._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, no lemon. I'm not good enough at it yet to go all the way (as you can see by my failed lime... thing), but I might write one in the future.

Next pair: Prussia/Canada. Hopefully I'll get that one up soon.

(1) Xing Ci is the human name I'm going to be using for Hong Kong since I don't know if he has one in canon yet. I got the name idea from icequeen76's story Why Am I Here Again? (a really good Prussia/Canada story).

(2) Just in case it's not clear. Hong Kong didn't burn Alfred's house down. He just accidentally set some decorations on fire with his firecrackers. Alfred actually thought it was hilarious.

(3) I never got how a closet can be locked from the inside since all the ones I've seen only lock from the outside. I'll just say Alfred had one installed after a few _incidents_.


End file.
